That moment
by xoxomellowwings45xoxo
Summary: Dawn and scott hate each other! but what will happen if the teacher makes them tutor together? my first dott story! sorry for grammer and OCness dont like couple? then you might not want to read this
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so! Some of you know me because I write Duncan/Gwen story but since I watched Total Drama Revenge Of The Island I was obsessed with this 1 couple and that's Dawn/Scott I don't know why but I love this couple! So on with the story! Oh and sorry if there a little out of character.**_

**DISCLAIMER: don't own anything.**

Dawn sat quietly staring outside then window and admired the nature. She loved how the wind carried the leaves away and loved how the little animals came out every once in a while and looked like they were peaceful everything was perfect. Well almost everything, when she turned back around she saw a folded up piece of paper on her desk that looked like a note. She carefully opened in and read it to herself when she was reading she heard snickering from the background she quickly folded it back up and put it in her pocket. "Dawn? What did you put in your pocket?" the teacher asked, Dawn sighed and handed her the not while she unfolded and read it out loud. "_You say your names Dawn when it really shouldn't be that it should be freak show because that's what you are you think your nice and awesome which the truth is you're really just a weird and creepy girl – Scott" _she finished and looked up like she wasn't surprise since this was a normal thing since Scott was a bully and he mostly bullied Dawn. "Scott! Apologize right now!" the teacher yelled at him. Scott smirked and laid back in his chair "Nah I'm good" he said with a smirk.

Dawn walked over and got real close in his face "you think your all so great and powerful but really your aura is dark and very scary you were alone all your life and think that you don't need anyone but really your sad and want all the attention" Dawn said. Scott just smirked and nodded his head "because EVERYONE believes you freak show" Scott said, Dawn just rolled her eyes and sat in her seat while the teacher waited for all this to end. "Okay! Class dismiss" she said and with that Scott was about to zoom out when the teacher asked him and Dawn to stay "now Scott you do know your failing" she said while Scott just shrugged "and Dawn you have the highest grade in here" The teacher said while Dawn just nodded "so that is why we are going to have Dawn tutor you!" the teacher said like she was proud oh herself while Dawn and Scott stood there with their mouth opened.

**DAWN'S P.O.V**

Me! Of all people it just had to be me! It means we would have to work after school and talk to each other and oh gosh I was getting mad just thinking about it! I had to calm down "Um well I think I'm busy and don't have time tutor people" I said trying to make up an excuse "and I'm busy helping out at this…place too" Scott said "Nonsense! Both of your parents said it was a great idea and you start tonight!" the teacher said clapping her hands while Scott and I just stared at each other ready to explode.

**SCOTT'S P.O.V**

Life why do you hate me? Just why? I thought would get paired up with some hot tutor on the movies or something not this freak. We walked out of the classroom without saying a word just looks "so meet me at the library at 7" Dawn said calmly "why the library it's so boring there" I moaned out "fine the park?" Dawn asked "alright I'll be there at 7" I said and ran off. When I ran off I saw my friend Matt "hey!" he said high-five me "what up?" he asked and I told him everything "play with her" he said with an evil grin. "What?" I asked having NO clue what he was talking about "I'm saying flirt her up kiss her a little and then break her heart" he said it did sound fun "and it wouldn't ruin your image" he said. I did an evil smirk "alright I'll do it" I said and thought about what to do.

**AT 7 AND NO ONE P.O.V**

Dawn sat on the swing and looked up the sun was just setting and the night lamps where coming on "hey!" a person yelled from behind her "what do we have her a girl all alone" a man said with a beard "she doesn't look young she actually looks pretty sexy" another man said. Dawn started to get up and walk away but the man grabbed her hand and pulled her close. She could smell alcohol on him "please I don't want to cause any harm so please let go" Dawn said but the other man got behind her and the smell got stronger "you hear that Jeff the little girl thinks she can hurt us" he said and grabbed her waist. Dawn quickly turned around and slapped him across the face leaving him a red mark. The man grew mad and pushed her on the ground "no one and I mean NO ONE hits me" he said and began to kick her while the others held her down. She cried and pain and felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She was about to lose it and scream when she heard a voice she know it from anyway.

"Hey! Come on didn't anyone tell you how to treat a women" he said and kicked the guy hitting me and punch the guy who held me down "now scram" he said and looked at me there stood Scott in a black shirt, jeans, and black boots. "You came…" Dawn said softly he slowly picked me up "of course I came. I couldn't leave you" he said Dawn did a small smile and fell asleep while Scott smirked his plan was going perfect.

_**Okay! So I wanna make this a chapter story so hate it? Like it? Please Review! If you don't like it don't worry! It will get better I promise**_

_**Xoxomellowwings45xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay! So no one commented on my last chapter so I may be just talking to myself but I don't care! I'm going to keep writing it! So if anyone is reading this enjoy!**_

When Dawn woke up she noticed something wasn't right she wasn't in her room, and was wearing a guy's plaid shirt with her tights on she was wearing with her skirt. She also noticed that the buttons were messed up so you could tell whoever put this on her was not looking. While Dawn was fixing her shirt she heard someone come up from behind her

She turned around and saw the one and only Scott, "hey" he said with a smirk Dawn frowned though. Remembering he was the one that saved her and she should really be polite and say thanks but how could she!

"Were you the one who put me in this" she asked messing with the last silver button he looked to the side trying to avoid eye contact. She already knows the answer but deep inside she wanted to hear him say it.

"Um…. Yeah I wasn't looking though! Don't worry I did with my eyes closed" Scott said _come on blush you idiot! Think of something! _He thought. He then began turn a light pink and smirked Dawn looked at him while he looked at her and she stayed calm

"Well thank you" she said Scott then looked confused for a second and didn't get it. _He really is an idiot isn't he_ she thought to herself and sighed "for saving me from these guys back there" she said and then Scott gave her a smirk

_She's really thanking me…. _Scott thought but then smirked. "No problem." He said trying to sound charming, but guessing it failed.

"Well then! I should be leaving" she said and looked at the time to see it was 11 pm but when she walked to the door Scott stood in front of the door blocking the way.

"And have what happened again? No, you can stay here with me. My parents are away for the week and I think your parents might understand" he said and grabbed the phone and gave it to Dawn to call and walked upstairs to get something.

Dawn sighed again and knows her parents wouldn't care, they never care because all there doing is getting high and drinking a lot so Dawn just put the phone down and sat crisscross on the couch waiting for Scott to come down. When Scott came back he had pillow and blanket in his hand and set it on the couch.

"The rooms the 2nd one to the right if anything's happens just let me know" he said and started to lay the blanket on the couch while Dawn just stared and watched "what" he said and looked at her

"you're aura got a little lighter" she said with a small smile and began to walk up stairs leaving Scott there confused as ever.

_Why would it be getting lighter? It should be getting darker! Last time I checked I was still bad! And mean! I don't care about that freak! Even if I did see her sleeping peacefully….and how she always gives small smiles to everyone…..WAIT! What am I saying! Get a hold of yourself! You don't like her…you don't like the freak! Yeah! Just sleep it off_ Scott thought to his self and lays on the couch with his hands behind his head wondering what to do next…

_**Okay! So it may be bad but oh well! And if anyone is reading it please review! It would make me feel a lot better! Okay well bye!**_

_**Xoxomellowwings45xoxo**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay! So thank you for commenting on my chapter! Free Cakes! *toss in the air* now let's get back to where we left are young couple**_

_**Scott: WERE NOT A COUPLE**_

_**Me: Oh HUSH!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**_

The next morning Scott woke up to hearing birds chirping in soft mumbles coming from the room. He thought someone was in there with him so he took a bat and began to walk slowly up the stairs. Trying not to make a sound which wasn't working out as he planned, he carefully open the door slowly to hear Dawn speaking and more chirping right then he busted the door open and saw the blonde headed girl sitting cross legged on the bed with bunnies, birds and other small creatures on the bed with her. Scott dropped the bat and leaned against the frame of the door.

"Oh! Good morning I didn't mean to wake you!" Dawn said with an innocent smile while Scott just stared at her.

"How did they get in here?" Scott asked looking at the animals that were beside her

"I let them in the window and was talking to them, I hope you do not mind" Dawn said Scott smirked

"Why would I care?" he said trying to stay calm _this girls a freak! Letting all these animals in MY room without asking and starts thinking were good friends or something um last time I checked I STILL hated you. _Scott thought to himself

"Oh good! But I must be going now my parents might be worried" she said and started to walk out the door "goodbye!" she said happily and was on her way.

Scott waved goodbye and went back in the house wondering what he could do

**DAWNS P.O.V **

I wipe the happy smirk off my look and go behind my house to see my best friend waiting for me

"Midnight!" I yell and jump into a big hug with her I known her since I was little and she was the closest to me and was like my sister. She was wearing shorts and a owl shirt with a headband that went all around her head and had a feather at the end she kind of looked like a hippie from my look at it.

"Hey I came over yesterday and your dad said you weren't home" Midnight said looking worried

I sighed and explained what happened yesterday she looked at me like some of the stuff I said wasn't true and then she looked at my clothing

"So that's why you're wearing that shirt" Midnight said. I look down and see I still have Scott's shirt on.

"Yes, but I want to spend the day meditating would you ever be so kind and give it back to him" I asked her she nodded her head yes and I hugged her really tight

"Oh thank you!" I said and she just nodded and left me alone and I went inside and straight to my room to begin my day of relaxing.

**SCOTTS P.O.V**

"No Matt I'm not making this up she told me it" I said through the phone while chopping up an apple

"So she was in your bed, has your shirt, and just left? And told you your aura was getting lighter?" he said with a sarcastic voice

"Yes! That's what I've been telling you!" I yelled through the phone

"Righhhht because I TOTALLY believe you" he said and was smirking on the other side of the line

"Geez thanks pal you're the best" I said sarcastically and heard a light knock on the door

"Hey I got to go I think that's her" I said and before Matt could say anything else I hanged up and went to the door when I opened it I saw a red headed hippie and had the shirt I gave Dawn. She looked like Dawn just had red hair and was just a little taller than her.

"Hi" she said calmly and sounded like she really didn't care to be here

"Um…hi?" I said staring down on her and she gave me a look

"Red headed huh? I've seen better looking" she said and stood inside my house without me evening inviting her

"Um…can I help you?" I said really wanting her to leave she walked into the kitchen and saw the apple I cut up and took a slice and sat on the counter

"I'm here for Dawn" she said and took a bite out of the slice she was really starting to bug me

"Well I'm Scott" I said and put my hand up and she studied me

"Pathetic" she said and stood up

"Look 'princess' if you're here just to bug me and get on my nerves you can go ahead and leave" I yelled and she went in her bag and tossed the shirt at me

"From Dawn and I'm not a princess I'm Midnight" she said took my hand and shook it herself

"See you around Scotty" she said and began to walk out the door until I grabbed her wrist and turned her around

"Where is she?" I asked calmly

"Who?" she asked acting like she didn't know who I was talking about I rolled my eyes and sighed "Dawn where is she" I said and she smirked

"At her house I'll deliver a message though" she said

"Just tell her to call me" I said she stood up and saluted me

"Yes sir" she said and walked out of the house leaving me clueless wondering what had just happened.

**DAWNS P.O.V**

I sat in my room cross legged on my floor when I heard my phone ring I got it out and answered it to see it was Midnight

"Hello Midnight" I said

"Hey" she said calmly and told me what happened when she was there "he wants you to call him" she said sounding like she didn't really care

"Okay thank you Midnight" I said

"I don't like this guy just to let you know if he breaks your heart make sure to let him know I will hunt him down and cut his head off" Midnight said

"Oh Midnight your so protective of me" I said with a giggle and with that we both said are goodbyes and hanged up. And dialed Scott's number. It ringed a couple of times until I heard the boy's voice

"Hello?" he said

"Scott? It's Dawn" she said

"Oh hey… your uh friend came over a couple of hours ago she was kind of rude" Scott said as he huffed in the phone

"Yes she is just new around people but she's my best friend and protective of me" Dawn said Scott just sighed and that's when it turned quiet

"So you wanted me to call?" I said breaking it

"Uh yeah I was wondering when we should start studying since that's what the teacher told us to do" Scott said

"Since when did you start doing what the teacher said?" I asked knowing many times where he either just didn't listen to her or back talked her sending him to the office.

"Since I was carrying a D in her class" he said which made me giggle a little with the way he had said it

"Well if you want I can come over now with my books" I said there was a silence like he was thinking about it but he ended up saying yes to it anyway. So I hanged up the phone and put my books in my bag and changed into blue jeans and a yellow humane society shirt and put on my converse and had my hair up in a ponytail. I ran out the door and went to Scott's As soon as I was done.

**3****rd**** PERSON P.O.V**

When Dawn went to Scott's house he was sitting on the porch waiting for her to get her

"Hey moonbeam" he said with a smirk making Dawn look confused

"What happened to Freak show?" she asked walking up his stairs and sat next to him on the porch

"I don't know thought of something new can we start now?" Scott asked and they began.

They then studied for hours and hours and sometimes took brakes and did something else when Dawn realized it was getting late.

"Well I better get going" Dawn said and Scott got close to her

"Yeah um….bye..." he said and leaned in to kiss her but Dawn moved

"No Scott, were just to different" she said and ran out the door before he could answer

_**Well that was long! I'm proud of myself! Hehe well more cake for people who review! Byeeee**_

_**xoxomellowwings45xoxo**_


End file.
